Beauty Has Her Way: Bitter They Kiss
by insaneheadspace
Summary: This is the third and final part to my 'Beauty Has Her Way' trilogy.
1. General Hospital

_*Please note this is the third and final part in the 'Beauty Has Her Way' trilogy. This is my second attempt at finishing my trilogy. Please read the other two stories in order before starting this one (or you will be a little confused!). This one's for me. Enjoy*_

_That same night..._

Michael slammed the door in anger. Talking to Alan after what he'd witnessed in the Cave had reignited his rage. Alan Frog had once stood with them against the Boys. Now he was a pathetic shell who had betrayed them all. If the Head Vampire hadn't been killed, Sam and Edgar would still be going through the Change.

He took a deep breath and started down the corridor. The hospital was buzzing like a hive, doctors and nurses rushing to perform their next duties, while patients and visitors seemed left in their wake, dazed. Michael stood to the side to let a gurney wheel by, and then opened the door to Sam's room.

"Mikey," greeted Sam, his voice croaky.

"Hey," Edgar added, peering above the pages of the comic he was reading. "By the way, I've read this one.

Michael rolled his eyes and perched on the side of Sam's bed. "Sorry Ed. The hospital shop isn't as well stocked as your Comic store used to be."

Edgar grunted in response, his nose back in the comic.

"How are you doing Sammy?" Michael asked, turning a concerned look on his pale younger brother.

"Peachy. The pain killers are helping, so is the blood transfusion. Goddamn vampires," Sam replied, trying to sit up further.

Michael grabbed an extra pillow from the end of the bed and helped prop Sam up.

"Thanks," Sam said, settling back more comfortably. He tentatively touched the bandage at his neck and winced.

Before Michael could sit back down, Sam grabbed his hand, his eyes full of gratitude. "I mean, not just for the pillow Bro. You saved us at the Cave."

Michael nodded, giving Sam hand a squeeze. "Any time Sammy. Just don't go doing that ever again. Or I'll kill you."

He let go of Sam's hand and ruffled the boy's already mussed hair.

"Hey! Not the hair," Sam complained.

Michael chuckled. "You must be feeling better."

"Dude, you got us out of that Cave, which was a real solid. But what I want to know is: who the hell killed the Head Vampire? And then we need to celebrate David's death... for the second time," Edgar asked, tossing the comic lightly to Sam's bed.

"Well, it was Star. It must've been," Sam offered, his forehead lined with a frown as he tried to think of a solution.

The boys both stared at Michael, waiting for an answer.

He sighed and nodded, "I've got some news," Michael started, licking his lips in thought. "First off, Alan is down the hall. He's cured too." He braced himself for their reaction.

The room went silent. The Emersons both stared at Edgar, waiting for a sign. The Frog's face remained blank; a picture of calm.

"What's the 'second off' then?" Edgar replied, ignoring them both.

"Ok, well..." Michael dropped the bomb. "David wasn't the Head Vampire. He's still... undead."

"Excuse me?!... Of course he was the Head! ... Are you tripping?!" came the combined incredulous replies from the younger boys.

"Mikey, look at us! Did you miss the fact that we are no longer destined for fangs and bad breath??" Sam added. "Get a mirror, seriously. I checked already, but we totally have normal reflections... Well, Edgar's was never normal."

"I hate to tell you this Sam, but you've always had bad breath," Edgar retorted. "Michael, cut to the chase. What are you trying to say??" he asked, his voice all business now.

Sam stuck his tongue out at Edgar, and then subtly tried to smell his own breath by cupping his hand over his nose and mouth. He cringed at the result.

"Calm down, both of you. Alan told me that Marie was the Head Vampire, not David. I believe him. He's not lying. He's too upset to be making this up..."

Ed and Sam's faces froze in disbelief, then Michael was hit with a barrage of questions.

Michael held up his hands at the verbal assault. "Ok, Ok, listen to me. I don't know all the details, but I think Star does. What I do know is: Alan stayed in the Cave with Marie after we left. He got burnt from helping her. She survived though... until **David** turned up at the cave and staked her."

"That makes no sense," Sam uttered, shaking his head. "Marie did the resurrection spell for David. He had to be the Head Vampire..."

"After you guys were attacked, Star went her own way. Then she turns back up at the house ten minutes before you guys are cured. She must've told David what happened... then **he** killed Marie," Michael hypothesised.

"OR... or, Alan is lying to protect Marie, and she's still undead, while David's dust," Sam countered.

"So you're saying that David is dead because Star did it? Come on! Do you really think she could kill him even after everything he has done?!" Michael argued, jealousy and anger swirling inside him.

"Ok, what if you are right - why would David kill Marie for us?!" Sam declared, throwing his hands in the air.

"Think about it Sammy! David wouldn't do anything for nothing, and he certainly wouldn't do it for us! Why isn't Star here at your bedside now?!" His voice was raised, his eyes flashing with emotion. "He did it for her. She went to him and made a deal."

The room was silent again while this new information was digested.

"I'm starting to think you're right about this... Man, I feel sick. It's just the chance David needed to get her. David's not dead," Sam sighed bitterly. He addressed his brother, "Before this all happened, Ed's plan was to have Star seduce David and find out their resting place."

Edgar withered under Michael's horrified look, but quickly regained confidence and defended himself. "It was a good plan! But it was based on the notes in Marie's journal. Her journal said that David was the Head Vampire! How were we meant to know that it was **all** lies?! She was Star's friend! Who could've guessed she was actually an insane-witch-vampire?!"

He sniffed, looking away. "And Alan was my brother..." he added softly.

Sam sighed. "Sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to blame you. And Alan still **is** your brother..."

"How am I supposed to forgive him for what he did?" Edgar asked, his voice pained, his face turned away from them. "I hate him."

Michael bit his tongue so as to not make things worse - he hated Alan right now too. What the boy had done was despicable. Instead, he concentrated on what Edgar had mentioned about Marie.

"I only just got back in town. What's this about a journal? What happened?"

Edgar turned back, and the pair launched into a tag team rendition of the events surrounding David and his Boys' return to Santa Carla.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to interpret the disjointed facts being volleyed back and forth between the injured teens.

"Stop! One at a time," Michael interrupted, his head swimming.

Ed took a deep breath, his eyes a little glassy with unshed tears. He pushed his emotions for Alan away, and started:

"In a nutshell: Star got a letter from Marie inviting her back to Santa Carla to look after her store, Gypsy Rose. Meanwhile, pretty much a year after we killed them, we get a visit from a girl, Marie, who warned us the vamps are back. Alan and I saw the suck monkeys ourselves one night on the Boardwalk... When we bumped into Star, we warned her too. Then she found this old box of stuff hidden away at Gypsy Rose. It was full of weird magic shit... and Marie's journal. Marie wrote that David came to her and bought supplies for a resurrection spell. David paid Star a visit... but Alan ended up getting bitten and Turned. Alan gets brainwashed or something because he decides he **likes** being a blood sucker... By this time Star and I figured that David killed Marie, cast the spell himself, and sent Star the letter to lure her back to town. I called in Sam to help save Alan..."

He paused, took a quick sip from the glass of water at his bedside. "During a routine patrol, the Comic Store burned down, possibly with Dwayne inside. Then I get grabbed by Alan and taken back to the Cave. Star and Sam arrive to save me... Alan's there with Marie, who is walking and talking; living dead. She told us she was the one that cast the spell for David in exchange for immortality, but David told her she had to leave town, and she decided she didn't want to. Her whole evil plan was about getting us to kill the Boys... again. See, she couldn't take on four vamps herself and she couldn't reverse the spell because it would reverse her new vampire-self too. Warning us of the Boys return, leaving the journal – it was all part of her plan. She took Alan under her evil wing and they decided to vote me on their team – Sam was to be Alan's first kill. We all fought, us two got bitten and forced to drink their..." Edgar paused, shuddering, "... blood."

Sam took over, keen to get in on the action. "That's when you turned up Mikey, saving the day. Setting Marie on fire kept both her and Alan busy while we escaped. The rest is history."

Michael listened to the condensed version of the past few weeks, asking questions here and there. He was stunned to hear the Comic Store had caught on fire – unfortunately neither boy could be sure that Dwayne had actually been killed in the blaze.

When he had absorbed the timeline, he asked, "Somewhere in there Star must've learnt that Marie was the real Head Vampire." His eyes darted back and forth as he worked it out. "She didn't know Marie was even alive until the Cave, right?"

Edgar and Sam exchanged a look. "Yeah, she was shocked that her friend was still standing, and a vampire at that," Sam answered.

"You all found out at the same time that Marie was alive... I took you both home, while Star said she had to go somewhere first," Michael remembered.

"She confronted David," Edgar supposed, sitting forward in his bed, enjoying unravelling the mystery.

Michael nodded. "She finds out her friend is a vampire by David's hand, and she knows you guys can be cured if the Head Vampire is killed –"

"–Then David admits the truth: that the only way to cure us is to kill Marie, not him," Sam butted in, excited.

"He says he'll do it for her..." Michael added unhappily.

"... but only if she'll do something for him," Sam said, finishing the thought.

Michael looked at the floor glumly. "Then she came to Grandpa's to make sure David followed through with his end of the deal. She told me it was going to be ok... She was crying and she said it would all work out, and when it did I had to take you guys back to Phoenix... where it would be safe... She **knew** you guys would be cured."

He sniffed, replaying the conversation. "I'm so stupid! I should've known what was going on. Star was so upset. She wouldn't talk about coming back with me to Phoenix; said she had 'other plans'... Before we could talk anymore, you guys were cured. I didn't even twig at first, but you did Edgar – you asked her about the Head Vampire..."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and she didn't say much, just that it was done."

Michael jumped to his feet, collecting his jacket and keys from the visitor chair. "I have to find her. I have to go now."

"How? We don't know where she is!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where was she staying? I'll start there," Michael said, heading for the door.

Both Sam and Edgar let out small cries of fright when the phone on the bedside table between them jangled into life.

"Hang on Mikey..." Sam said before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"


	2. Lights Down, We Drown

Dwayne picked up. He fanned out his cards, reordering them. 

"Paulie," Dwayne sighed, taking a swig from a bottle of beer. "Paul, it's your turn asshole."

Marko banged his head repeatedly, but lightly, against the mahogany table top. "Paulie take your turn or we're changing games. This was your pick!"

"Ok, Ok, Marko-shark. Keep your shirt on... On second thoughts, go change. That is a terrible shirt. Must be one of D-man's," Paul retorted as he resorted his cards.

Both Dwayne and Marko scowled. "You know, we out number you," Dwayne threatened.

"I could take you both," Paul replied with a grin. "Pussies."

Marko threw his hand of cards at Paul. "This game is for pussies."

Paul ignored the younger vampire, brushing away the rain of cards, and turned to Dwayne. "D-Man, do you have any tens?"

Dwayne sighed. "Go Fish."

Marko sniggered.

"I wish David would hurry up and get back. I know we ate already, but I wanna go out," Dwayne commented. He scooped up all the cards and shuffled them with supernatural skill.

"You guys are just sore cos I got more pairs than you," Paul replied.

"Speak of the devil..." Marko intoned.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the dining room doorway.

Paul tapped out a tune. "He has... Star with him."

Marko frowned and huffed. "Great," he said sarcastically.

The Boys waited in curiosity, listening as the front door opened and closed at the other end of the house. David's heavy boot steps were followed the softer pitter-patter from Star's ballet flats.

The duo appeared under the doorframe. In one hand David carried Star's small suitcase and in the other he clutched her hand. Star swayed a little and swallowed heavily.

"Err, David? I think your girlfriend is a little drunk," Paul laughed.

"Just a little," Star replied, sweeping a lock of hair from her eyes.

"What's she doing here?" Marko asked coldly.

"Marko..." David warned. "Star and I made a deal. She has come home to us."

The Boys exchanged glances.

Dwayne was the first to remark. "Welcome home Star."

"Oh yeah, Mi casa es su casa," Paul grinned, jogging over to David and taking Star's case.

"Take it up to her room," David ordered. Paul nodded and sauntered from the room.

"My room??" Star questioned resentfully. Of course David would've been planning for this to happen...

"I'd offer you a drink Star, but it looks like you've had enough," said Marko, still bitter about David's decision to have her back.

"How generous of you Marko," David said with a frown.

"I don't want to be here. We made a deal," Star explained as she went to tug her hand free from David's.

He simply pulled her closer, causing her to stumble against him. This elicited a small pained moan from Star, whose hands still throbbed from their previous injuries in the Cave.

Paul returned to the room and took his seat at the table. "So, what now?" he asked, drumming his fingers. "We gonna have a group hug or something?!"

"Boys... tonight Alan Frog was returned to a pitiful mortal... and I became your Head vampire," David revealed with a smile, finally letting go of Star's hand to wander over and join his Boys by the table.

After a great deal of cheering and high-fiving the room calmed down again. Star remained where she was, afraid and alone in the doorway.

"Tonight Star agreed to some terms that see her joining us again. It's been settled."

There was silence, except for a small sob from Star in the background.

"Are we going out to celebrate?" Paul asked hopefully.

"You'd celebrate a letter being opened," Dwayne joked.

"He's right; I really don't need an excuse," Paul agreed with a shrug.

"I can see you've all eaten tonight," David started. "But I haven't..."

Star gasped as all four Boys turned to look at her. She took a step back. "D-David noooo," she stammered.

"We made a deal Star," said David cruelly.

Her eyes widened. "Not tonight," she pleaded.

"Tonight," he assured her.

The room was heavy with tension. She froze, her eyes darting from David's to the others.

Star turned and blindly ran, trying to retrace her journey into the house. She heard the screeching of chairs being pushed back as the Boys stood up.

David's voice rang out, but the blood was rushing too louder in her ears for her to hear his words.

She sprinted down a hallway, only to find herself at a staircase. This wasn't the way out! She scrambled up the steps, the Boys laughter and whooping echoing around her.

At the top of the stairs Paul landed softly in front of her, causing her to release a frightened scream. "Oh come on girl. We're only playing with ya," he grinned, his fangs grazing his lower lip.

She pushed at his chest, her hands hurting, making him laugh. The knee she delivered to his groin had a different effect. Paul groaned and doubled-over.

Star dodged around him and down another hallway. She grabbed for a random door handle and turned it just as a hand wrapped around her ankle.

She crashed to the floor, landing on her side. Kicking out and screaming, she looked down her body at Dwayne's vamped face.

"Lemmego!" she squealed frantically.

"I thought you wanted me to bite you –remember on the Boardwalk? You asked me to kill you..." he teased, climbing hand over hand further up her body.

She bucked and turned, trying to drag herself away, ignoring the cuts in her palms.

"Stop! NO!!!!" she cried, but his weight pinned her legs.

"Did you know that all of this running and screaming is making your blood boil?" Dwayne uttered, trying to stop his urge to kill. "Predators loooove the chase."

Star sobbed, raining blows down on Dwayne's torso as he reared over her. "You're the prey," he hissed.

"DAVID!!!!!" she bellowed, her throat burning with the effort.

Marko's face appeared upside down above her. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Please please stop," she babbled, taking a swipe at Marko.

"Feisty!" Marko laughed, pulling her out from under Dwayne.

She was suddenly on her feet, her head swimming with fear, adrenalin, and alcohol. Star kicked Marko in the shin, eliciting a string of curses, but his grip on her wrist remained.

Suddenly they were all there; she was surrounded. She looked around wildly, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes finally found David's.

"This wasn't the deal," she cried.

"The deal was you'd come with me and be Changed. You were the one that ran Star," David replied with a nasty smile.

"Don't do this!" she screamed.

"Too late," he snarled as he snatched her from Marko.

Star's arm swung out at David, connecting with his nose. He let out a surprised grunt, his grip on her loosening. She twisted her arm free while she had the chance, shocked to see blood pouring from David's nose. Her drunken brain, which was quickly sobering up, registered an extra throbbing pain in the fist that had struck David. She had hit him much harder than she realised.

A heartbeat passed and Star slowly backed away from the four vampires. David's tongue curled out to taste his own blood, the bloody fountain already slowing to a trickle. Oh to be a vampire...

"Big mistake," Marko uttered.

She let out the sob she had been holding, and backed into the hallway wall with a light bump. She trailed down the wall, her eyes never leaving the Boys, until her fingers closing around a cold metal door handle. She turned it and pushed the door open, slamming it after her. With shaky hands she flicked the lock, screaming at the loud thump that followed.

"Don't be stupid Star. Come out... Or I'll fucking breakdown the door!" screamed Paul. "Fuck... it's MY door!"

Panic flooded her as she cast her eyes around the cluttered room for anything that would be helpful. If Paul hadn't told her it was his room, she would've guessed. The walls were covered with posters of naked women, motorbikes, and rock bands, or, naked women on motorbikes with rock bands.

Someone banged on the door again, this time the wood cracked.

"Stop!" she screamed, lunging at a set of drawers and pushing them in front of the locked door. She groaned with the effort of moving them. Yeah, that was going to stop them... not.

"No-no-no..." she chanted to herself.

Tears raining down her cheeks as she rummaged through Paul's mess, the bandages on her hands red with fresh blood. No weapons. Just excess beer cans.

Then Star saw the telephone.

"Please," she prayed, running to the side of his bed and picking up the receiver.

She screamed again, the door groaning and cracking more. But there was a dial tone...

The deal Star made with David had just saved Alan, Edgar, and Sam. What she was going to do would bring them right back into danger... She had no idea David would force her end of the deal tonight – she had thought there would be time to work out an escape. There was only one number that would bring her help she needed right now, and it wasn't 911. She just hoped the old dog was back from his date, because she was certain he was her only hope.

"Hello?"

"It's Star! Listen-"

"-Star, it's late. Michael and Sam are out. I think-"

"Please listen to me, I need help!" she babbled to Grandpa Emerson. "They are at the hospital-"

"Hospital? What in the blazers! Wh–"

She screamed as the door splintered, a glowing eye peeking through the hole in the door.

"–Vampires! Find Mike, please! David took me to Waterview Terrace. Last house. Long drive," she gibbered, her nervous hands slipping on the receiver. "HURRY!"

At that moment the door seemed to explode in on itself. Star dropped the phone, falling to her knees, protecting her head with her arms.

"Look what you made me do!" Paul fumed while he pushed Star's barricade out of the way.

"Don't touch me," Star pleaded, climbing to her feet and hissing with pain at the large wooden splinter protruding out her arm.

"Being poked with sharp pointy sticks isn't much fun now is it?" Marko's voice teased from behind Paul.

Star tugged at the shard, crying out and dropping the bloody wood. She clutched the wound, running to Paul's window.

"Where you going Star?" Paul crooned, stepping into his room.

Using both hands she pushed the window open, bloody fingerprints staining the glass.

"Don't do anything stupid," Marko intoned.

Star climbed over the window ledge, looking back over her shoulder at the advancing pair. Where were Dwayne and David?

"Twenty bucks says she doesn't jump," Paul bet, glancing at Marko with a grin.

"Deal. She has that crazy look in her eyes," Marko replied, rubbing his hands together. "This will be the easiest money I've ever made."

They walked forward, Star jumped.

Paul sighed. "Fuck. Can I owe you?"


	3. SOS

Sam's confused frown, turned to a sheepish guilty look as he talked.

"Hi Grandpa..."

Michael paused in the doorway, anxious to leave. Star had already been gone too long.

"... I'm OK... Just routine umm check-up or whatever... Yeah Mikey is here, but you're not going to tell mom are you? Cos you know she'll freak. How did you even know I was here?" Sam blathered down the phone line, talking over his Grandpa as he tried to cover his and Michael's ass.

Michael rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. It was like their Grandpa had a sixth sense or something, tracking them down at the hospital.

Edgar cleared his throat. "Star's room is at the Santa Carla Inn, number 17. It's a complete dump by the Boardwalk."

"Thanks!" Michael said to Edgar, before his eyes flicked to Sam. He raised a hand in farewell and jogged from the room.

"Woooahh, sorry Gramps, sure go ahead and tell me what you... WHAT?... NO... Wait, I know that address! Holy shit... sorry, but this is a swearing kinda situation!... I gotta go... Sensible is my middle name... Yeah, so is careful."

Sam smashed the phone down, his face more pale if that was possible.

"What was that all about?" Edgar asked, a candy bar half-way to his mouth.

Sam threw back his blankets and ungracefully got to his feet, all the while his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Edgar took a bite of chocolate, chewing and watching. He finally threw back his own blankets, joining Sam on his feet. He grabbed his friend's arm.

"What is it?" he asked, his panic rising at the sight of Sam's.

"MIKEY!" Sam yelled, his eyes wide. He pulled the cords and lines from his body, wincing, then scrambled for the door.

Michael was at the end of the hall, punching the down button on the lift like a crazy person.

"Michael!" Sam called again, waddling down the hall in his hospital gown. "Wow, dizzy head," he muttered to himself.

The older Emerson turned, frowning. The lift dinged open.

"I have to go Sammy," he said stepping into the lift.

"I-know-where-she-is," Sam finally exclaimed, his words running together as he panted.

"What?" cried out Edgar and Michael at the same time.

Michael stuck his arm in the way of the closing lift doors. He slipped out, giving an apologetic look to those already in the lift.

"Spit it out Sammy," Edgar demanded.

Feeling a sudden cold breeze, Sam tugged his gown shut behind him. "That was Grandpa. Star called him."

"No," Edgar breathed, his face a picture of doubt.

"Yes!" Sam declared. "He said she was talking crazy, about vampires and us being at the hospital."

"Sam, where is she?" Michael urged, grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

He took a breath, then relayed Star's message to Grandpa. "She told him: Waterview Terrace. The last house; it's down a long drive... Mikey, I know that place," Sam uttered.

"Waterview Terrace?" Edgar pondered. "It's the rich part of town."

"It was **Max's** part of town," Sam corrected. "I went there once, with Mom. It's Max's old house."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Edgar cursed to himself. "No wonder the Boys weren't staying at the Cave anymore – they had Max's comfy house!"

Michael hit the down button on the lift again. "I'm going there. It won't be too late. I love her," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Just give us a minute to get dressed!" Edgar said, already turning to go back to the room.

"No, absolutely not. You guys are staying here," Michael ordered sternly.

"You can't be serious Mikey! We can help –"

"– NO! Sammy, no. You can't help. You're both hurt. There is no way you are going to that house," Michael interrupted angrily.

"But –"

"Listen to me, you too Ed. Go back to your room. Sit tight. I'm doing this – alone."

The lift arrived, doors opening. Michael stepped back in and hit the button for the basement car park. "Promise me Sam, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

As the doors closed, Sam nodded. Michael breathed a small sigh of relief, and then turned his mind to the task ahead – saving Star.

The two boys stood looking at the closed lift, watching the red glowing floor numbers count down to the basement.

"We won't do anything stupid," Sam repeated his promise, glancing at Edgar. "It would be stupid to let Michael go off by himself don't you think?"

"Definitely. He can't handle them all himself. He needs back-up," Edgar agreed.

They turned, plans already forming, when Alan stepped out from his room.

Edgar and Sam both stopped dead in their tracks, their faces frozen.

Alan looked down at his toes ashamed. His hospital gown did little to hide the bandages on his burned hands and arms, or his thin pale form.

"Traitor," hissed Edgar.

"You tried to kill me!" Sam accused at the same time.

Alan nodded, his shoulders slumped. "I am. I did."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Edgar demanded, unable to look at his brother.

"I'm sorry," Alan said quietly.

Edgar snorted in disbelief. "Sorry doesn't cover it bud," he said bitterly.

"I-I heard what you were talking about... I can help," Alan stuttered.

"Help? You're kidding right? Let me guess, you want to come so that you can be turned into a blood sucking hell spawn again?" Edgar shouted.

A nurse turned in their direction, frowning at the commotion.

"Please, Edgar, I was so confused," Alan snuffled, tears falling down his cheeks.

Edgar held up his hand. "Just stop Alan. I don't care," he spat, trying to strong. "Sam, come on. We've got work to do."

Edgar put his arm across Sam's shoulders and guided his friend back to their room, leaving Alan staring at their backs.

"Shit," Sam whispered as the closed the door.

"Yeah," Edgar agreed, wiping at his eyes.

Sam glanced at him as he sorted through his clothes. "You OK?" he asked tentatively.

"I will be," Edgar replied, pulling on his clothes. "Let's kill some vampires."

~{*}~

Alan's weak frame shivered with pain while he carefully dressed himself. He had loved the power of being Turned. He had been fully prepared to kill Sam and Turn his own brother. How had that happened? How had he let himself be consumed by the power? He had hunted vampires! He **loved** his brother! Now that he was back to normal he couldn't imagine hurting Edgar or Sam. He was certain he would die for either of them... And if that was what it took to get his brother back, then so be it...


	4. A Deal is a Deal

Star's eyes blinked open. Had she blacked out, and if so, for how long?!

She stared up at the night sky, dazed. The stars winked back at her innocently. She moved slowly, evaluating her injuries.

"Ouch," she groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her arm was bleeding from the ragged hole created by the door shrapnel. Her hands throbbed, the bandages soaked with blood. She lifted her uninjured arm and probed the back of her head with her fingers gingerly.

"Oooouch," Star cringed, finding a large bump. As if to confirm the bruise, her head started to pound.

A shaggy blonde head appeared out the first floor window she had jumped from. Paul looked down at her, his hair hanging in a halo around his distorted vamp face.

"You just lost me twenty bucks!" he shouted down to her. "And you owe me a door!"

Star stared at his yellow eyes and fangs for a moment, and then scrambled to her feet.

"Oh come on Star! You can't get away," Paul laughed.

She hobbled across the lawn, almost falling into a swimming pool. Glancing back at the window, Paul was gone...

"Fuuuuuck," she panicked, ignoring her aches and pains to break into a run.

A familiar rush of wind roared behind her. Her lungs burned as she sprinted into the darkness. The wind picked up, whipping her long black skirt around her legs, pulling on her hair. A gate came into view...

Star reached out a hand, the tips of her fingers grazing the latch, when an arm wrapped around her waist.

She screamed as her feet left the ground, her leg crashing into the fence while they climbed higher into the sky. Struggling in her captor's grip, Star finally was able to see who the arm belonged too.

"Nice escape attempt," Dwayne grinned, turning them back to the house. "Now settle down. I don't want to have to hurt you," he warned.

Star bucked and twisted in his grip, digging her nails into the arm that held her.

"Nice kitty," Dwayne soothed, simply squeezing her tighter.

Star winced, her ribs pressing in on her chest. "Stop. Please," she wheezed, her struggles quieted.

Dwayne made a 'tsk-tsk' sound, his pressure on her still strong.

Before she knew, it was over. Dwayne landed with a soft thump and Star dropped to the ground, her legs failing to stop her fall. She sat in a puddle on the floor gasping for breath.

"David wants a word," Dwayne said, his voice full of threat.

Star slowly raised her head, looking up at him in defeat. Dwayne lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. She frowned, then looked away in disgust when she realised he was licking her own blood from his hands.

After a moment he reached for Star, tucking his hand under her armpit and hoisting her to her feet. Once she was standing on her own Dwayne moved his grip to her wrist, forcing her to follow him into the house.

Much to Star's dismay they were right back to the beginning, all of her efforts were for nothing. Dwayne stopped her in the doorway. This time David, Marko, and Paul were the ones sitting. The cards were forgotten, scattered across the table top. Paul and Marko drank from bottles of liquor, while David's hands remained empty, calmly folded in front of him.

Star swallowed down her fear, though that was hard to do when Paul took a deep whiff of the air, then fixed his eyes on her dripping wound.

When David finally stood, Star visibly flinched. The Boys snickered.

"Boys, why don't you go have some fun?" David suggested, though it was more of a subtle 'leave the room' order.

"You mean go have some **more** fun?" Paul chuckled, winking at Star, causing her to almost gag.

"Go... be merry," David repeated in good humour.

Dwayne let Star go when David approached, leaving the room with his Brothers. The Boys laughter and jibing could be heard echoing from down the hallway.

"Welcome to the family Star!" came Paul's faint call.

Star shuddered, her spine tingling with a chill.

"No more running Star," David warned. "A deal is a deal..."


	5. Let Her Go

Edgar pulled the car up to his trailer, stopping with a neck breaking lurch.

"Ugh. Next time I drive the stolen car," Sam grumbled.

"I got us here in one piece and in record time," Edgar shot back, getting out of the car and slamming the door. "Besides, what else were we going to do? – hitchhike from the hospital, pay for a taxi with our no money, wait for a bus? This is life and death Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed after Edgar. "Drive like that and it will be OUR death," he muttered under his breath.

"Besides, the doctor probably has two Mercedes," Edgar added, pushing open the door to his musty trailer.

He flicked on the lights and immediately started gathering supplies into a backpack. "Ok, suit up! We need camo gear, boots, weapons, war paint..."

Sam rolled his eyes again, but found his way to a trunk of army surplus clothes. "I don't think there's time for face paint though," he commented, glancing at his watch. "Mikey has a good start on us, and David has an even bigger one."

"Stop arguing. Just follow my orders. I got you through this last time didn't I? I don't need Alan to fight the powers of Darkness. Come on, let's save your brother and get the girl... for him!

~{*}~

Star stood before David, the fight leaving her body. She was tired and it seemed every part of her body throbbed with pain. The deal had been made – David had kept his end of the bargain, now it was Star's turn to play her part... The problem was she never had any intention of becoming a vampire, not again. It had never crossed her mind that David would want her to deliver this very night.

"I know what I agreed to... but I need more time," she appealed.

David stared at her impassively, before barking with laughter. She cringed at the cruel sound.

"More time?" David challenged. "So you can try and get away again?" he stated rhetorically. "You'll have all eternity Star..."

His eyes glinted with the promise and the threat.

She took a step back, shaking her head. "I said I'd do it. I came with you didn't I? But not like this, please," she tried one last time, her dark eyes searching his for any sign of compassion.

"For years you have tested my patience, these last few weeks have been no exception. No more games. No more excuses..."

"Please," Star whispered.

In a blur of movement David was on her, covering the length of the room in a blink of the eye. An arm wrapped tightly around her, while the other pushed her head to the side to reveal her neck.

"You will get over this Star... forever is a long time..." he uttered, his lips brushing her skin.

Star squeezed her eyes shut, her breath held, and body rigid with tension. This was it. It was over...

"We've got company!" Paul shouted as he jogged back into the room.

David paused, rolling his gaze up to look at the intrusion.

"What is it?" he hissed angrily, Star still firmly in his grip. His words were icy against her strained neck.

Dwayne and Marko joined Paul, their faces shining with anger, and a hint of amusement. It was then that David noticed the arrow sticking out of Paul's jacket.

"Who?" he bellowed, unwrapping himself from Star, but gripping her wrist. She whimpered in pain, though relief washed over her – the interruption had saved her life... for now.

No answer was required, as Michael Emerson stepped into the room, a loaded crossbow in his hand. It hadn't been hard to find the place – he'd frantically driven his rental car from the hospital to his Grandpa's to pick up any weapon he could find (the crossbow), then headed to Max's.

The room was dead silent. David's eyes blazed at Michael, his rage almost palatable. He turned his head to face Star.

"And you betray me to HIM once again... Why should I even be surprised..." he uttered in disgust, before raising his other arm and backhanding her across the cheek. She crumpled to the ground, dazed. David let her drop from his grasp, placing his full attention on Michael.

"Star!" Michael exclaimed, rushing forward, forgetting he was in a room with four vampires. He ground to a halt, his crossbow aimed at David. "Let her go!" he yelled.

"'Let her go'. Original," Paul said sarcastically, chuckling.

David eyed his nemesis... and laughed. The sound echoed around the room, his Boys joining in.

"Michael Emerson..." David finally said, the syllables sounded out slowly and carefully. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Michael replied through gritted teeth. "I thought I killed you already," he added, glancing to his sides – Dwayne and Marko had flanked him, which meant Paul was no doubt behind him. Cold sweat ran down his back. Perhaps he should've planned his attack a little more carefully...

David rubbed his chin, regarding the human. "You can't kill me Michael. You are weak. You were then, and you are now..."

"And how were those antlers David?" Michael spat back bitterly.

David's eyes widened, "They itched," he replied, before breaking into laughter again.

A huge crash rang out, coming from the direction of the entrance way. The vampires looked towards the sound, listening with their enhanced senses.

"You didn't come alone," David commented. "We'll kill you all, and Star will join us. You've already lost Michael."

Michael frowned, but his confusion past quickly. Goddamn it Sam, he cursed to himself.


	6. There is No Such Thing as Overkill

Sam and Edgar exited the trailer door in an explosion of camouflage, weapons, and teen angst.

"To the Mercedes!" Sam grunted, his arms laden with stakes and holy-water-guns. "How many vampires are there again?" he asked, realising he had enough stakes to stop a small demon army... or build the world's longest miniature picket fence*.

Edgar shot Sam a look, "Sam, we have to be prepared. Who knows how many suck monkeys David and his demon band of goons have infected since their unholy resurrection... And we're not taking that car," he added, changing tact and heading for an old utility truck.

Sam sighed. "It's just them, we haven't found evidence of any others, except Marie, and she's toast... We're going in THAT?"

"Put your big girl panties on and quit your bitching," Edgar snarled back.

Sam grumbled out some inaudible insults, but followed after Edgar all the same.

"Load all the weapons in here," ordered Edgar, whipping back the tarpaulin that covered the open back, and dumping his armload in. He grabbed a few stakes and added them to his already overfilled utility belt.

Sam did the same, weapons clattering into the back, almost missing the sight of...

"... Is that a flamethrower Ed?" he questioned, his voice reaching a high pitched squeal.

Sam reached out and touched it – sure enough, it was real.

Edgar nodded proudly. "In case of emergencies... I'd say this is an emergency..."

"Jesus," Sam whispered, shaking his head.

"Prayers are good Sam. We'll need all the help we can get," Edgar replied, misinterpreting Sam's blasphemy. He fastened the tarp and jogged to the driver's door, tugging it open on groaning hinges.

"Let's get ready to rumble," Edgar declared, before slamming the rusty truck door and coaxing the engine into life.

"Our Father, who art in heaven..." Sam mumbled, getting into the passenger seat.

The truck spluttered, and then the engine roared. Sam gripped the sides of his seat, having already figured out there were no seatbelts. He wasn't sure which he preferred – death by car accident or by vampire...

~{*}~

Edgar lurched to a stop, the engine idling. "You sure this is it?" he asked as he eyed up the open gate leading up to a long driveway.

"Yes, absolutely sure... Look, there's Mike's car."

The Frog brother narrowed his eyes, giving a grunt and nod. He guided the truck slowly up the drive, headlights turned off.

"It's all about stealth. The element of surprise," he whispered to Sam before parking outside the front door. "You ready Emerson?"

"Rock and Roll," Sam replied, his door opening with a loud creak. He winced as Edgar's did the same.

"Help me with this thing would you?" Edgar ordered, picking up the flamethrower from under the tarp, clearly struggling under all his gear.

Sam came to his assistance, eyeing it dubiously. "Do you know how to work this beast?"

Edgar hesitated before answering, "Yeah, sure. I've practised... once," he added under his breath. "Don't worry Sam; it will be a piece of cake."

They approached the door, Sam carrying a holy-water-gun as his main weapon, and Edgar lugging his flamethrower. "It's not like we knock Sammy. Try it," Edgar urged.

Sam reached out his free hand slowly, turning the handle. "It's unlocked," he reported needlessly, pushing the door open.

"Cover me!" Edgar growled before barging into the entrance way. He turned 360 degrees, promptly knocking over a large ceramic statue.

"Noooo," Sam hissed, lunging forward to try and catch it. Instead, the work of art crashed to the ground, the head breaking off and rolling across the floor.

"Very stealthy Eddie! Well done," Sam grumbled.

"It's no problem. The Frogs don't hide from danger anyway," answered Alan, stepping through the door too.

The boys sized each other up, Edgar and Sam against, the very pale looking, Alan.

"You shouldn't be here," Edgar stated, looking away from his brother.

"Neither should you guys," Alan replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed a few things from the back of the truck."

Edgar sniffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. It's your stuff too anyway."

"Fine," Alan sniffed back, checking his newly acquired weapons were fastened securely to his 'borrowed' clothes.

"How did you get here?" Edgar questioned.

"Taxi."

"And where did you get the civilian wardrobe," Edgar asked, taking in the ill-fitting jeans and shirt.

"It was an emergency. I'll return them, along with myself, to the hospital when we dust these vamps."

"Dust them? Don't you mean you want to JOIN their hell spawn family?" Edgar shot back.

"Look, Alan, you tried to eat me... But my brother is in there now, and Star too. So, are you here to help or to be vamp trail-mix?" interrupted Sam.

"To help. I swear," Alan replied adamantly.

"Ok then, let's deal with our personal issues later, and get on with this," Sam declared.

Edgar took a deep breath and gave a nod. "Attack formations. Let's do this shit."

_*Picket fence reference borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer – intimation is the sincerest form of flattery! _


End file.
